User blog:PyaKura/Eruanna, the Time's Curse
|date = N/A |health = 30 |attack = 10 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 80 |hp = 360 (+80) |mana = 250 (+50) |damage = 50 (+3) |range = 500 |armor = 12 (+3) |magicresist = 15 |attackspeed = 0,5 (+4%) |healthregen = 4 (+0,6) |manaregen = 6 (+0,7) |speed = 325 }}Eruanna, Time's Curse is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities This passive is perfect against champions who heavily relies on spamming their spells by increasing their cooldown. Less powerful than a silence, but still useful. Eruanna fires a dark, menacing bolt from her crossbow. The bolt will float mid-air, stopped in the flow of time. Eruanna can load up to 4 bolts in her crossbow. After 30 seconds or upon activation of Time Acceleration, the bolts will charge at the direction they are facing and deal magic damage to the first enemy unit hit. If an enemy unit collide with a stationary bolt, they are dealt 1/4 of the bolt's full damage. This ability's cooldown is not affected by cooldown reduction. Vicious Bolts' reloading time is affected by Eruanna's attack speed. |leveling = - |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 200 (bolts' starting distance between Eruanna and the bolts) |cooldown = 0.1 }} Eruanna's main source of damage, interacting with attack speed. Eruanna passively gains bonus attack speed and flat movement speed. |description2 = Eruanna remotely fires the bolts placed on the field one by one depending of her attack speed. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = - |costtype = mana |range = 1000 (bolts' maximum range after activation of Time Acceleration) }} Allows Eruanna to effectively use Vicious Bolts. Also provides passive bonuses that help her scale into late game and offset her very low base AS. Eruanna fires an Aging Bolt towards the sky, landing at a 150-units radius target area, altering her enemies' time. Enemies units caught in the area of effect are dealt magic damage upon impact. The bolt will remain for 3 seconds, dealing magic damage over time to surrounding enemies and slowing them by 20%, absorbing their lifespan to last 1 more second each time it deals damage to an enemy unit (maximum 2 more seconds). The bolt is only visual, and units can pass through it. Also grants vision in a 150-units radius area for 1 second when cast. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 900 }} }} Eruanna's utility spell with a fairly-long cooldown, dealing damage and slowing enemies over time. |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} This ultimate simply doesn't fit in Eruanna's kit. OR |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} A new ultimate in the form of a steroid. Very few mages have a steroid (I can't think of anyone else bar Ryze). It increases Eruanna's overall damage output and utility. This is also what makes her a beast in TF. Her Vicious Bolts becomes pass-through linear skillshots and would work like Twitch's ult. The bolts will be considered as multi-target spells for the purpose of Rylai and Spellvamp. PyaKura's words Hi, Eruanna is designed to be a mid-laner with a strong harass and sustained damage, able to deal damage from a safe distance with her Q and her E. Her ultimate is a steroid which empowers her other abilities. It would also be one of the few mages to have a steroid, like Ryze. She also features an unique "cooldown"/"reload" mechanic, scaling with attack speed to spam her spells rather than relying on CDR. The numbers displayed are there to give you an idea of how the champion would work. I also had in mind that she would scale into late-game better than most of the other AP casters, kind of like a hypercarry, revealing her true potential during teamfights. I imagine Eruanna to be as tall as the other female champs, wearing a heavy (and dark couloured) armor like the first knights (so without the chain mail, only metal plates if you see what I mean, a bit like Kayle's classic skin). She would wear a helmet, partially shadowing her face, with glowing blue eyes, and displaying a demonic smile. Her crossbow would be located at the end of her right arm and be part of the armor itself. A dark aura would cover both of her arms. I wanted Eruanna to be a mix between Ultimecia from Final Fantasy VIII and the medieval style of weapon she uses in Dissidia. That's why I came up with a crossbow as Eruanna's weapon and a knight armor. My champion concept is probably (very) unbalanced, so any suggestion is welcome! By the way, English is not my mother tongue, so there probably are many grammar errors and other things of the kind. Thanks for reading. (thanks to GrrrBear26 and Doc Tam for their feedback) Changelog 7/26 : Changed Eruanna's ultimate, making it a steroid which empowers her other abilities for the duration. Reloading time for Vicious Bolts is now affected by attack speed (-1 second per 0.5 attack speed). Eruanna's description has also been modified. Category:Custom champions